Annabeth it Missing!
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: **SPOILER ALERT!** Annabeth is missing, so it is Percy's job to find her! This takes place after they start dating, but before Percy goes missing. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! ***DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN, AS I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.***
1. Annabeth is Missing (Chapter One)

**_Hey guys! I'm writing again, so please read (the others will be a bit longer, but I'm short on time right now.) Have fun reading and PLEASE SEND A REVIEW! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Please no_**hate,**_ but I want your opinion!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND I AM NOT TRYING TO "STEAL" THE STORY OR COPY IT._**

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

_"Percy, I have a quest for you," _Chiron said. I was in a reverie until he said that, then I got interested.

_"You do?" _I asked. Chiron hadn't given me a quest for a while now. _"What for?"_

_"Well, please take this well... Annabeth ran away. I know this might be kind of a shock for you, because her cabinmates just discovered that she was not in her cabin this morning, and her bed was made and had a note on it," _said Chiron. I couldn't believe it. How could **Annabeth**, of all people, run away from Camp Half-Blood?

_"Are you sure? Annabeth would _never _do that!" _I said. She had lived at camp for _so _long, and she loved living here. Then, I thought about the note. _"Wait, where's the note she wrote?" _

_"On her bed. You have permission to go into the Athena cabin and take it," Chiron said._

I said, _"Thanks, Chiron!" _then bolted out the door.

When I got to the cabin, I walked in and asked where Annabeth's bed was. A young girl pointed it out, and I walked over to it. When I saw the bed all made up, something looked wrong. Daedalus's laptop was still there. And there was no note.   



	2. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter Two)

**_Thanks for the follows and favorites! PLEASE REVIEW- add you name and I might use it! Please no hate. Criticizing is fine, just no hate please! Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry if there are any English/grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. P.S. PM me or add in your review (preferably PM) if you have a story suggestion for your stories or anyone else's, and if they interest me, I'll read them!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND I AM NOT TRYING TO "STEAL" THE STORY OR COPY IT, BUT MY FANFIC WILL INCLUDE CHARACTERS AND/OR EVENTS FROM THE BOOKS!_**

How could this be happening? I tried to stay calm when Chiron told me that Annabeth was _missing_, but how can I stay if my girlfriend "ran away"? How can I stay calm now if she didn't take her most prized possession? I know Annabeth, and I have no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't _run away _in the first place because Camp Half-Blood is her home.

I found Chiron near the archery practice station, and tell him that I'm going to look for Annabeth. He said I could only have onto person to help me search, and, even though I would rather have chosen Grover or Tyson, I know Clarisse is the best choice in case trouble comes along, and she loves all the glory when returning from a quest. Chiron actually agreed and said _I_ had made a "wise decision", whatever that means. I told Clarisse that she could go if she stopped making fun of me and _trying_ to beat me up. She grudgingly agreed.

When I went into my cabin to pack for my quest, I remembered the note again. Why would someone take the note? I told myself that I needed to find that note before I started the quest, which had to be soon because Annabeth could be in trouble.

I went back to Chiron and told him about the note being missing because somehow I forgot to tell him before. He said it couldn't have been anyone from the Athena cabin because he made them all swear on Athena that they wouldn't touch the note or tell anyone about Annabeth being missing.

_"Could anyone else from camp could have taken it?" _I asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

_"The only possibility could be the children of the god of thieves," _Chiron said.

I nodded and then started for the Hermes cabin, _"Wait, has anyone read it?" _I asked.

_"No, because it was a folded piece of paper that said 'To Percy' on the front. We only know she ran away because she wrote 'I'm running away and never coming back. -Annabeth' on the dry-erase board in her cabin, and I'm sorry to say that I erased it immediately after showing it to me," _he said.

All I said was_, "Well, I really hope one of the Hermes kids has that note, then," _before leaving.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST IF YOU WOULD LIKE!**_


	3. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter Three)

**Thanks****_ for the follows_** and**_ favorites! PLEASE REVIEW- add you name and I might use it! Please no hate. Criticizing is fine, just no hate please! Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry if there are any English/grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. P.S. PM me or add in your review (preferably PM) if you have a story suggestion for your stories or anyone else's, and if they interest me, I'll read them!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND I AM NOT TRYING TO "STEAL" THE STORY OR COPY IT, BUT MY FANFIC WILL INCLUDE CHARACTERS AND/OR EVENTS FROM THE BOOKS THAT BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!_**

I sprinted to the Hermes cabin and went right in, which is technically breaking a camp rule since you can't go into a cabin that isn't yours without permission. It was super packed and loud.

_"Hey!" _I screamed. The room went completely silent, so silent you could hear Connor Stoll chewing his potato chips.

_"Yo, what's up with you, Perce?" _Connor asked. I hate it when he calls me that, but mostly I hated it because I was raging mad.

_"Everybody, empty you pockets, NOW!" _I looked through everyone's pocket junk, but there wasn't even one scrap of paper. I looked around the cabin- under beds, covers, and dressers- and then, I saw it. One soaking wet, crumpled piece of paper. I un-crumpled it and saw the words "To Percy" written neatly on the front of the paper. _"Whose is this?!"_ I exclaimed. _"Who stole this?"_

Travis Stoll slowly raised his hand, and I gave him a massive stink eye. _"WHY?! Why would you take that if it has my name on it? And how did it get wet?"_

Travis gave somewhat of a smart remark: _"Well, I'm a son of Hermes, so I like to take things... and... I went swimming with all of my clothes on. I accidentally got it wet."_

_"Well, just so you know, Annabeth is missing and this is the only evidence left of her!" _The words slipped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. The whole room went completely silent, so silent that Connor stopped chewing his potato chips. Why did I say that? I put my face in my hands.

One of the new Hermes girls said_, "Yeah, right,"_ and walked out of the cabin.

I took my face out of my hands and looked at the floor. _"Please don't tell _anyone_," _I whispered to the floor.

Travis looked kind of anxious. "_Sorry, dude. I wouldn't have taken it if I had any idea...," _He didn't need to finish the sentence.

_"Thanks anyway," _I said. I took the wet paper and left.

_**Thanks so much for reading! Update coming soon (updates come faster if I know people are reading it, so please review.). If you want your name in the story, tell me with the review please.**_


	4. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter Four)

**Thanks****_ for the follows and_****_ favorites! PLEASE REVIEW- add you name and I might use it in the story! Please no hate. Criticizing is fine, just no hate please! Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry if there are any English/grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. P.S. PM me or add in your review (preferably PM) if you have a story suggestion for your stories or anyone else's, and if they interest me, I'll read them!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND I AM NOT TRYING TO "STEAL" THE STORY OR COPY IT, BUT MY FANFIC WILL INCLUDE CHARACTERS AND/OR EVENTS FROM THE BOOKS THAT BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!_**

I run back to my cabin, then examine the paper. It is completely soaking, and it is nearly impossible to make out anything. The water feels comfortable, though. I run my hands along the paper from Annabeth, where you can barely read the "To Percy" on the front. It seems more than comfortable, like I've felt it before, like how Annabeth's hand feels when it's in mine.

Suddenly, the paper gets warm, like it's being blow-dried, and the paper is dry in seconds. I smile to myself. A newly discovered sea power- I'll tell Chiron if I get a chance, or just after I find Annabeth.

I slowly unwrap the now dry note. Luckily, Annabeth _only _uses this special type of pen that is water resistant (I know because I tend to make messes. At least it wasn't me this time.) The note read:

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm running away from camp. I hope you understand, I just can't handle all of the fighting going on, especially the wars. Please don't come looking for me, because you'll never find me. But, if you make the decision of trying to go look for me somewhere, you will never guess where I am. Like I wrote before, you'll never ever find me. Please don't be mad. I love you, Percy. I hope you turn out okay._

_Love,_

_Annabeth _

Nothing was right about the letter. First of all, Annabeth would _never_ run away from camp. Second, Annabeth likes combat and combat training. Third, she was using words like "handle", "wars", and "looking" instead of using words with at least a little better vocabulary like "manage", "battles", and "searching". Next, Annabeth hardly ever uses generalization words like "never". Lastly, she didn't write a long enough letter, and her writing wasn't as neat as usual, it looked... shaky. It looked forced. _  
_

_"So, Annabeth," _I whispered. _"Looks like you've been forced out of this place."_

**_Thanks for reading! And as I said before, I do not appreciate hate. Please, if you're going to tell me my story sucks and that if I make my story a certain way, I suck, LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK. I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TOLERATE HATE, so if you're who I'm talking about, you will be receiving a PM and a report soon. Thank you for everyone else who has been completely supportive and have stuck to me for the first four chapters. I might not have a chapter up tomorrow, but I'll be working on it. Other than that, I'll have about 1 new chapter up per day._**


	5. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter Five)

**A/N:_ Thanks_****_ for the follows_** and**_ favorites! PLEASE REVIEW- add you name and I might use it! Please no hate. Criticizing is fine, just no hate please! Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry if there are any English/grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. P.S. PM me or add in your review (preferably PM) if you have a story suggestion for your stories or anyone else's, and if they interest me, I'll read them! Also, I have gotten a hate review that basically called my story sucky if I made it a certain way and called me sucky. I DO NOT TOLERATE HATE!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, AND I AM NOT TRYING TO "STEAL" THE STORY OR COPY IT, BUT MY FANFIC WILL INCLUDE CHARACTERS AND/OR EVENTS FROM THE BOOKS THAT BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!_**

I packed up right away. I brought along Riptide, Clarisse (duh), gold drachmas, and, of course, the note from Annabeth, which I had memorized.

_"Are you ready?" _I asked Clarisse.

_"I was born ready!" _Typical Charisse. She _did _look ready, though. She put war paint under her eyes and everything!

_My_ mind drifted to Annabeth. I missed her so much, it hurt. It was like a piece of me was gone. I just wanted all of this to be over, for everything to go back to normal, whatever the definition of normal actually was. I wanted to be with her, hug her, hold her. Losing Annabeth forever would be like losing my life, and being apart from her was like getting my heart ripped out of my chest.

_"Hello?! I've been yelling at you for like a whole 10 seconds!" _Clarisse yelled.

_"Huh?"_

_"Let me guess," _Clarisse said,_ "You're too sick worrying about your girlfriend to even listen to what I'm saying to try to _help you _find her?"_

_"Uh... yeah, pretty much," _I said. _"Let's get going."_

_"HELLO, remember me? I was TALKING to you before you started listening!"_

_"Oh, right. Uh... sorry. Let's go," _I said.

The search for Annabeth began when Clarisse grumbled_, "You are _sooo _stupid!"_

_**A/N:**__** Thanks for everyone who read! Sorry for such the wait and for such a short chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter Six)

_**You know the drill. No hate, PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you love this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from this fanfic.**_

We went to Annabeth's dad's home first. Chiron gave us the tickets for the plane ride and suggested that we go there right "away.

When we got to the house, I knocked on the door.

_"Does he know?" _Clarisse asked.

_"I hope so. I wouldn't want to be the one to break the news, but if he doesn't, I guess it's necessary," _I replied.

The door was opened by Mr. Chase, who looked distraught. He was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt, not to mention his hair was a complete mess. It looked like he hadn't showered for a few days- he smelled bad- and he certainly hadn't bothered to brush his teeth because his breath smelled absolutely horrible. Should he be at work? I was convinced that he knew about Annabeth by then.

_"Hello Percy... and... Um, I'm sorry. What's your name?" _Mr. Chase said.

Clarisse was quick to respond, _"Clarisse la Rue."_

_"Oh, that's a beautiful name, Clarisse. Annabeth told me about you. Are you French?" _asked Mr. Chase.

_"Well, I really don't know much about my background. May we come in?" _I was surprised by how nice Clarisse was acting because I had never heard her say the word "may", mainly because she never asked permission to do anything, she just did it. But otherwise, she was still acting a lot nicer than normal.

Mr. Chase laughed_,"Oh, I'm so sorry to keep you outside! Of course. Come in, come in."_

We walked into the red two-story house. His wife apparently wasn't at home, and neither were her kids. Mr. Chase led us to the kitchen and beckoned us to sit on barstools near the island.

_"Would you like anything to eat? Anything to drink? Anything at all?" _I then realized how hospitable Mr. Chase was trying to be. Buttering us up so we'll try and find Annabeth sooner? No. Realizing that we were doing our best and trying to find Annabeth? Yes.

I spoke for Clarisse and myself_, "No thanks, Mr. Chase. We just ate and need to discuss some things as soon as possible."_

_"If you're sure. Just tell me if you get hungry or thirsty then. Now, I'm guessing you want to speak about Annabeth's disappearance," _said Mr. Chase.

_"Yes," _I said. _"When was the last time you talked to her?" _

_"Since she can't use electronics, right before she went to the camp." _I realized how stupid I sounded after he said that. I haven't seen my mom since the end of school. Oh, well. I always sound stupid.

_"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot," _I said. _"So...," _my phone rang. I kept it with me for emergencies only, and the number was vaguely familiar.

I answered it_, "Hello?"_

_"PERCY! HELP!" _It was Annabeth.

_**A/N:**__** Sooo, cliffhanger much? *Troll face* More reviews= faster chapters! Remember that! Give me your name and I might make a character with that name. **_


	7. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter 7, Part 1)

**_Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan._**

**Chapter 7, Part 1 (Part 2 will be longer, this is just a sort-of prologue of it)**

_"Annabeth? Is that you?"_ I asked stupidly.

_"Percy! Of course it's me! Now listen, I'm running out of battery and they're coming. Cyclopes came- they made me write that letter to you, making it look like I ran away. They're smart, people-smart, but they're SO much stronger, Percy. I turned my phone off so they thought it was dead, and they're not here now, so I turned it on and called you right away. The Cyclopes' leader's name is Geranimus, not like the flower. He probably 20 feet tall, and- Percy, they're coming," _Annabeth said.

_"Wait, where are you?" _I got no answer. "_ANNABETH!"_

_"Percy, they're coming! I'm in a warehouse somewhere in Chicago. I'm sorry, that's all I know. I love you, Percy." _Then, I heard a scream. Annabeth's scream.

_**A/N:**** Sorry it was so short, I just didn't want to leave you hanging! Please, as always, review!**_


	8. Annabeth is Missing! (Chapter 7, Part 2)

**_A/N: Here is part two! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review- Tell your first name or any name, ask me to use it in the story, and I will!_**

The phone disconnected, and I sighed.

_"Crap,"_ I mumbled. _"Mr. Chase, Clarisse and I have to go find Annabeth. She's okay... for now." _I turned to Clarisse. _"Annabeth is in some warehouse in Chicago." _Next, I turned to Mr. Chase. _"Thank you so much for having us here," _then to Clarisse_, "Let's go. We need to leave as soon as possible to get all the way to Illinois."_

Clarisse thanked Mr. Chase and we headed for the door.

When we walked out, there was a beautiful woman who was looking in a mini mirror sitting on the doorstep. I recognized her eyes- they kept changing colors- and I realized that I was facing the goddess Aphrodite.

_"Oh, no!" _Clarisse said under her breath. Apparently we made the discovery at the same time, and we were thinking the exact same thing: Aphrodite wanted to talk to me.

_"Um, I know it's you," _I stammered. She was so beautiful. _"I know what you want, too... Uhhhh." _I realized I was drooling over her. Clarisse looked at me and scowled.

_"Clarisse, may I please speak with Percy for a moment?" _Aphrodite asked.

_"Uh, yeah... I guess," _Clarisse said. I didn't blame her. Who could say no to the one-and-only _Aphrodite_? Clarisse walked down the driveway, toward the mailbox, and sat down near it.

When Aphrodite was sure that Clarisse was out of earshot, she said_, "Annabeth confessed that she loved you, Percy. Isn't that just great?"  
_

_"Sure," _I said, but I couldn't care any less. _"What do you want?" _

_"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you loved her back," _she said. Aphrodite seemed like such an idiot then, but she looked so gorgeous.

_"What is this about?" _I asked. Then, I thought about how much she cared about me, how she took a knife for me. When she took that knife, she said she only did because I would do the same. After that, I pictured Annabeth in a warehouse trapped, surrounded by Cyclopes. I _was _doing the same for her, she was right. Before Aphrodite could respond, I said_, "Forget that, yes. No doubt."_

_"That's what I thought," _Aphrodite said, then smiled and vanished.

I thought about my talk with Aphrodite. She said that Annabeth had "confessed that she loved me". So that means... that she was _eavesdropping _on my phone. If the goddess of beauty and didn't have a clue how to use electronics could hear my conversations, I wondered who else could.

_**A/N:**__** DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! Lol! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW PLEASE! NO HATE!**_

_**-Percabeth the Potterjay (Should I sign my username on here like this after each chapter?)**_


End file.
